fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Eidolon
"I am Eidolon, and I come to you in blood. And lie in the shadows, my heart is a sun. I have come to kill you, all of you, each and every one. For I am Eidolon, my nerves sing with lightning, and my mind....my mind........" - Intercepted vox- transmission, source unknown Eidolon is a bio-mechanical monster of some infamy, who has taken it upon itself to kill a specific number of beings throughout the entire galaxy. It has been pursuing this kill- list since the time of the Great Crusade, and so far has eliminated several of the beings it was supposed to kill. Eidolon appears sparingly, often disappearing completely after each successful kill. It is unknown exactly what Eidolon is, but it's name has become infamous in the lower circles of the galaxy, whispered rumors of an immortal killer that appears from the shadows, hunting down a single target and killing all that stands in it's way. History Creation During the Great Crusade, there existed a small coalition of planets known as the Exelcis Union. This civilization was an alliance of several human colonized planets that, in an effort to brave the dangers of the hostile galaxy they lived in, had created a system in which all technology developed by any planet was then improved upon by the best and brightest minds of the other planets, before being distributed to the citizenry. This resulted in an atheist Technocracy in which technology was used to solve every problem that the Union faced. Bionic enhancements became commonplace, the Union's borders protected by leigions of Techno- soliders and robotic sentinels, and soon the Union believed itself to be the perfect civilization, hving solved most of the problems facing it by simply creating a kind of machine to solve it. But, when the armies of the Imperium of Man approached the Exelcis Union, the Union refused to become part of the growing Imperium, in their hubris believing themselves to be the perfect example of a civilization. That decision would be the Union's downfall, as their armies were crushed by the the Imperium's Space Marine Legions. In desperation, the Union began to create there own kind of super solider, codenamed "Project Eidolon". The process involved creating an armored super-skeleton in which a human child would be placed, the machine components would then bond with the child as it grew, resulting in the ultimate fusion of man a machine. The project was never finished, as the Imperium completely destroyed the Union, razing their worlds and burning their cities. Soon, the Exelcis Union was no more, and the Imperium moved on to continue it's conquest. But, what the Imperium didn't know was that they had not been thorough enough in their destruction of the Union. Deep underground on the planet Exelcis, the former capital world of the Union, deep underground in a hidden laboratory, lay a single Eidolon Superskeleton. Awakening Several decades passed, the Horus Heresy having recently been resolved, when the Eidolon Superskeleton suddenly awoke. While the suit itself could not function without an organic body to fuse with, it did posses an advanced A.I. This program had a single directive, to seek out a host body. Emerging onto the surface of Exelcis, which had since become a Imperial Hive world while in had slept. Selecting a new host was easy, seeing as vagrant children were not exactly rare in a city Underhive. Selecting a 9 year old orphan by the name of Chandler, the Superskeleton kidnapped the child, an then assimilated him into the machine itself, trapping the child inside of the Superskeleton in a horrific state of living death. Eidolon, now fully complete, raced back to it's birth lab, to reseal itself in stasis until it's new host reached maturity. 20 more years passed, and the lab was eventually explored by a team of archeologists who had recently discovered the lab underneath Exelcis' surface. Discovering the lab, the archeologists tampered with the ancient technology inside the lab, accidentaly interrupting Eidolon's stasis, and by doing so spelled their own doom. Eidolon, it's flesh-host having reached maturity, awoke like a baby emerging from the womb, wrathful and unwilling. But unlike an infant, Eidolon's rage at it's premature awakening was deadly. The explorers didn't even have time to scream before they died. ++FUTHER INFORMATION CENSORED, WILL BE RELEASED WHEN READY+ Personality "Kill me.... please." - Rare occurance in which the Host Mind takes control Eidolon's personality is erratic due to the fact that it's mind conists of two parts, the Machine Mind, and the Host Mind. The Machine Mind is a A.I. built into the EIdolon Superskeleton and controls it's main functions. The Host Mind is the mind of the Superskeleton's human host, which thinks and rationalizes for Eidolon. It was originally intended for Eidolon's two minds to blend together seamlessly, but somehow the process has become flawed, the Machine Mind and the Host Mind will some time eratically switch control of Eidolon's body, occasionally warring against each other. This results in a split personality of monumental proportions. The Machine Mind is cold and logical, with no room for mercy, while the Host Mind is primal and erratic, and in some cases even pained. Reports of Eidolon begging to be put down may be the result of the Host Mind's realization of what it has become. When it's two minds are not at war, Eidolon it a cold, remorseless killer. One odd quirk is that Eidolon tends to speak in strange verses, almost like a poem, which may have to due with some sort of malfunction within the Machine Mind. It is driven by a singleminded need to kill every last one of it's targets. Appearance Eidolon's stands at about seven feet tall, with a sleek, humanoid body. It's robotic exoskeleton it's shaped to look like a human body, and in dim lighting or while wearing a disguise Eidolon can pass for one. The exoskeleton is actually hollow, in which lies the pale, naked body of it's host. With no host, the Eidolon superskeleton's inside is lined with thin, black wires than move of their own accord. When taking a host, the wires burrow into his or her flesh, restraining the host and interfacing with the host's body, trapping them in a form of stasis in which the host can do nothing but watch. Removing the host from the exoskeleton always results in the death of the Host. Eidolon's exoskeleton is powered by some sort of unknown energy similar to plasma, the main power source being a generator located in the exoskeleton's chest. Abillities Eidolon is as strong a Space Marine, possessing superhuman speed and reflexes. It's exoskeleton is as strong a adimantium, but incredibly lightweight, giving it amazing durability while not sacrificing speed. Eidolon' Machine Mind is capable of analyzing any lifeform or machine in order to determine it's strengths and weakness's, and can also "hack" into a Machine Spirit, replacing it with it's own Machine Mind, although it takes considerable time for it to do so. Eidolon possesses the ability to analyze the attack patterns and strategies of other beings, and can replicate them in order to counter them, making Eidolon a formidable fighter. Equipment Eidolon usually uses weapons taken from those he kills, and thus always carries a rifle of some kind, a sidearm of some kind, several types of grenades, and a combat knife. However, there is one weapon that Eidolon always has on his person; his power sword. This thin, single- edged power sword is similar to a katana used by the ancient Samurai of Old Terra. It is Eidolon's close-combat weapon of choice, and it keeps it in a sheath on it's back. Relations Eidolon dosen't have any real allies, but it does occasionally assist those who assist it. Allies (feel free to add your own) Enemies (feel free to add your own) The Storm Draugar Eidolon tried to assassinate the Blackspawn brothers during the Burining of Haclon, though his attempt failed, it certainly generated a fine bounty on his head. Now Eidolon is often hunted by various renegades, mercenaries, and pirates hired by the Warband. Quotes By: About: (feel free to add your own) "I've heard of such a beast, an abomination of steel and flesh, were it only controllable..." ''- Unknown Red Arrow Operative ''"What an interesting creature... a tin soilder of a long dead people, I wonder if you still feel pain?" - Chaos Lord Malak Blackspawn against Eidolon during the Burining of Haclon "Tis nothing more but a relic, a weapon without a master. Let us finish it brother." - Cheif Scorcerer of the Storm Draugar, Ingar Blackspawn facing down Eidion during the Burning of Haclon alongside his brother Malak Trivia *An Eidolon is a type of ghost from greek mythology. In some tales, an Eidolon would possess a person and use them a puppet for their own ends. I thought that name was appropriate for this character. Category:40kfan Category:Characters